


Lio wants to what..?

by aphrodite95



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite95/pseuds/aphrodite95
Summary: Lio has been 'avoiding' him for a few weeks, so Galo sets out to see why.
Relationships: Galio - Relationship, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 26





	Lio wants to what..?

**Author's Note:**

> Recently saw the trailer for _Street Dancer 3D_ and got inspired for a Galio one shot. Hope you enjoy!

Galo was annoyed; afterall, Lio was stalling in asking him out for quite some time. "Our last date was 4 months ago, what's gotten into him", he pondered to himself.

Walking over to his apartment unannounced was crossing the line but something had to be resolved between them. Once and for all.

Knocking at his door, Galo waited and even started tapping his foot. He could've sworn the noise coming from behind the door must've been from the new beat box Lio bought this year. A few minutes passed by, still nobody answered. Galo noticed the music change, _What is going on??_

He hurried towards the back staircase to enter from the emergency exit in the kitchen (_convenient indeed architects_). Bursting into the house he recognized the loud music playing, Lio favourite band.

Walking around, he came close to the source and found....well..

Lio dancing! He was sweating and panting and clearly exhausted but he kept at it thoroughly. Galo gaped. The short haired dancer opened his eyes and beheld his companion, blushing and frantic, "Oh!"

"I'm happy you're here actually. I think a dance partner would be needed for the auditions of the upcoming tournament. Our dance competitors will be experts but surely we'll beat them", he winked._Who said Lio couldn't be romantic?_


End file.
